


Пойдем со мной в ад

by Oxygen_Neutron



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Backstory, M/M, Romance, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygen_Neutron/pseuds/Oxygen_Neutron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Решением суда Ривай приговорен к прохождению военной службы в разведывательном корпусе под командованием Эрвина Смита.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пойдем со мной в ад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Find Hell With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/959362) by [andtheheir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andtheheir/pseuds/andtheheir). 



> Перевод выполнен на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2014 (Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014 - [WTF Combat 2014](http://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/))

В первый раз: «Рядовой». И Ривай лишь слегка дергает головой, услышав свое новое звание, и то, возможно, только от желания поежиться. Но есть в этом слове — в голосе, его произнесшем — то, что пробуждает интерес, подавляет обычное желание плюнуть в лицо говорящему. Есть в нем то, что заставляет слушать.

Во второй раз спустя недели: «Рядовой». И Ривай оборачивается на голос. Речь идет о новой тренировке. Голос волной прокатывается по коже, оглаживает шею, скользит вдоль позвоночника, заставляя выпрямить спину. Ривая предупреждают о новой ответственности, и он гордо вздергивает подбородок, хоть это движение и оставляет беззащитным горло.

В третий раз по прошествии месяцев: «Рядовой». И Ривай прижимает кулак к груди в военном салюте. Голос проплывает мимо, совсем рядом, хвалит за хорошую работу. Костяшки пальцев Ривая белеют от напряжения, он поворачивает голову вслед ушедшему и вдыхает будто сгустившийся за ним воздух. Кулаки сжимаются еще сильнее, хочется за что-то ухватиться.

И потом, спустя полтора года: «Капрал» — горячим дыханием в затылок. Свободной рукой, не заломленной за спину, Ривай тянется вверх и назад, зарывается в чужие волосы и держит крепко, не отпуская.

 

***

 

Авторитет был мертв. Осталась лишь скорлупа понятия, значение которого было вырвано и уничтожено: подорвано, растоптано, выжжено и похоронено. Вместо Авторитета был авторитет: власть без цели, власть ради власти. Всю свою жизнь Ривай был в этом уверен. Не сомневался и сейчас, когда руки были скованы за спиной, пол-лица закрывала маска, защищающая от острых зубов, и двое охранников, крепко держа под руки, выводили его из тюремных казематов.

Ривай собрал всю волю в кулак, чтобы идти ровно, когда его вводили в зал суда, полный крикливых болванов, желающих видеть его болтающимся в петле. Он шел по проходу со всем достоинством, на которое был способен, пока сильный удар сзади по ногам не заставил его рухнуть на колени. Цепь наручников тут же заперли у пола железным столбом, лишая возможности подняться.

Ривай не говорил ни слова, особенно когда к нему обращались или когда спрашивали, понимает ли он, что дело рассматривается в особом порядке. Он только напряженно дышал и сверлил взглядом судью, сидящего в удобном кресле на высоком подиуме.

Королевская полиция справа от Ривая требовала казни. Немедленной казни за все преступления, которые он совершил, а они не сумели предотвратить.

Слева разведывательный корпус настаивал на реабилитации через военную службу. Ривай отвел взгляд от судьи и со злобой и неприязнью посмотрел на полковника разведчиков, который и без подиума возвышался почти над всеми присутствующими.

— И отчего же ты так уверен в том, что этот преступник достоин помилования? — донесся справа голос командующего полицией. Полковник лишь слегка наклонил голову, давая понять, что услышал вопрос. — Или что он вообще способен реабилитироваться?

— Причин много, Найл, и самая очевидная — его талант, — спокойно ответил полковник. — Может быть, он и преступник, но его навыки впечатляют. Я знаю, что он может стать ценным ресурсом в нашей борьбе с титанами, и я бы хотел использовать его в разведывательных экспедициях. Его убийство нецелесообразно и стало бы ошибкой.

— Ошибкой? — недоуменно переспросил Найл, перекрывая низкий гул голосов у Ривая за спиной. Полковник разведки промолчал, и Найл продолжил: — Этот человек — настоящая угроза обществу. Прости, Эрвин, но мне кажется, твоя склонность к созданию идеалов подвела тебя в этот раз. В его деле нет ничего, что бы служило основанием для помилования.

Эрвин, значит.

Эрвин скрестил руки на груди и пристально посмотрел на него через весь зал.

— Значит, ты просто плохо искал...

— Нет, это ты ищешь то, чего на самом деле нет. Ты ищешь надежду в своей войне — надежду, которой не было последнюю сотню лет — и думаешь, что этот человек может стать твоим новым оружием, — отрезал Найл с нарастающим напряжением в голосе. — Этот преступник не поможет сократить твои потери в борьбе с титанами. Ты просто впустую потратишь время, и опять вернется только половина твоих солдат, в лучшем случае.

Эрвин не шелохнулся.

— Не вижу никакого вреда в том, чтобы попытаться, — холодно отозвался он. — Потому что, если, как ты сказал, я впустую потрачу время и вернусь только с половиной солдат, наверняка этот преступник окажется в числе павших.

Ривай стиснул зубы за маской. Его начинало мутить. Он смотрел на Эрвина, который еще даже не взглянул в его сторону. Он бросался словами о Ривае, но так ни разу и не посмотрел на него, не встретил его взгляд.

Судья поднял молоток, собираясь утихомирить расшумевшуюся толпу, и Ривай прорычал:

— Я лучше сдохну, чем стану работать на таких, как ты.

Удар, молоток грохнул по столу, и в зале воцарилась тишина.

Эрвин посмотрел на Ривая. Его глаза прожигали, и от этого взгляда сдавливало грудь. В установившейся тишине было слышно напряженное дыхание Ривая, а Эрвин пристально смотрел на него, не отводя глаз. Ривай оскалился за маской, и цепь наручников громко звякнула, когда он дернул руками. Авторитет был мертв.

Шаги Эрвина по каменному полу сопровождались тихим стуком. Глядя на приближающегося полковника, Ривай знал: Авторитет не значил ничего.

Он снова дернул руками, когда Эрвин остановился перед ним. Ривай посмотрел на него снизу вверх, слегка прищурившись, и вздернул подбородок, без страха, с вызовом. Эрвин медленно присел на корточки, щелкнув коленными суставами, и протянул руку к его голове, холодными пальцами нащупывая застежку маски на затылке. Ривай старался дышать ровно, но сердце колотилось так, что едва не выпрыгивало из груди, когда Эрвин расстегнул пряжку, и маска наконец освободила его рот. Эрвин все еще не отстранялся. Положив маску на пол, он разглядывал Ривая холодными, цепкими глазами. Тот в ответ снова оскалился.

— Я не расслышал тебя, — тон Эрвина был низким и суровым. — Что ты сказал?

— Я сказал, — прошипел Ривай, задирая голову и глядя ему в глаза, — что скорее сдохну, чем соглашусь работать на таких, как ты.

— Таких, как я?

— Мразей, — Ривай плюнул ему в лицо.

Ни один мускул на лице Эрвина не дрогнул. Он поднял руку и указательным пальцем стер слюну со щеки.

— Мрази, — повторил Ривай сквозь зубы. — Ты и твоя армия — сборище привилегированных свиней, которые не оставляют остальным нич...

У Ривая перехватило дыхание, когда Эрвин схватил его за волосы и сильно дернул. Впервые за весь судебный процесс в его глазах плескалась злость. А потом Эрвин впечатал его лицом в холодный каменный пол. Ривай захлебнулся вздохом и дернулся, когда резкая боль пронзила голову от переносицы до затылка. Он попытался подняться, извернуться, но Эрвин крепко держал его за волосы, безжалостно прижимая голову к полу.

— Слушай меня, выродок, — выдохнул Эрвин, склонившись к самому его уху, и Ривай был уверен, что, кроме него, никто не слышал сказанного. — Мне плевать, если ты оскорбляешь меня, но не смей оскорблять моих людей. Они рискуют жизнями ради уродов вроде тебя. Ради тех, кто смотрит на их возвращение из ада, где у них на глазах пожирают товарищей, и смеет насмехаться, смеет проявлять неуважение.

Ривай тяжело дышал через рот, кровь из разбитого носа натекла небольшой лужицей и пачкала лицо. Он утробно застонал и натянул цепь так, что наручники едва не взрезали кожу на запястьях. Но Эрвин не отпускал.

— Они доверяют мне свои жизни, чтобы помочь таким, как ты, помочь всему человечеству в войне против нашего единственного врага.

Сердце Ривая грохотало в ушах, почти заглушая низкий голос Эрвина.

— А ты предаешь их жертву. Они умирают, чтобы спасти человечество, а все, что ты делал раньше — только разрушал его. Тебе повезло, что я считаю тебя полезным. Ты эгоистичный дурак, из тех, кого обычно я готов потерять без раздумий.

— Я не твоя пешка, — выплюнул Ривай, еще сильнее пачкая лицо в крови. При новой попытке освободиться у него скрутило живот от напряжения.

— Не моя пешка, нет, — холодно отозвался Эрвин. Его дыхание обжигало ухо, от чего по спине бежали мурашки. — Пока что ты не дотягиваешь даже до этого.

Эрвин отпустил, и Ривай резко выпрямился. Его била крупная дрожь, пол-лица было испачкано кровью, и она продолжала течь из носа, заливаясь в рот. Ривай прожигал Эрвина взглядом, следя за тем, как он развернулся и пошел на свою сторону зала суда. Ривай снова дернул наручники, несмотря на острую боль в запястьях.

Эрвин вернулся на место и стоял с тем же ледяным спокойствием на лице, что и несколько минут назад.

Он больше не смотрел на Ривая, даже когда судья провозгласил решение о помиловании подсудимого и его реабилитации через военную службу под командованием Эрвина Смита.

 

***

 

До штаба разведчиков Ривай ехал на одной лошади с Эрвином, длинной цепью пристегнутый за лодыжку к седлу. Поначалу он пытался держаться только ногами, упираясь скованными руками в седло между ног, но чуть не свалился назад, когда Эрвин погнал лошадь галопом. Так что Ривай ухватился за его куртку и держался за нее всю оставшуюся дорогу, изо всех сил стараясь не прижиматься.

По прибытии Эрвин провел Ривая по замку, держа за цепь от наручников и показывая места, которые он должен был запомнить.

Каменный замок был старым и обветшалым, из трещин на стенах кое-где осыпалось мелкое крошево. В углах под потолком, в расщелинах между камнями, в дверных проемах растягивалась пыльная паутина. Похоже, обитателям замка было совсем не до уборки.

Жили разведчики в небольших холодных комнатах. И когда Эрвин с Риваем сталкивались с кем-нибудь в коридоре, Ривая провожали отнюдь не доброжелательными взглядами.

Ривая поселили в комнате Эрвина, в дальней ее части, отгороженной тонкой перегородкой, где стояли только низкая кровать и старый растрескавшийся комод. Кровать была застелена зеленым шерстяным одеялом, в углу у стены примостилась подушка, а с краю лежала аккуратно сложенная форма разведкорпуса.

— Твои тренировки начинаются завтра в пять утра, — сообщил Эрвин, отпуская наконец его наручники. Ривай искоса взглянул на него, но тот на него не смотрел. Он вообще не смотрел на Ривая со вчерашнего дня, с тех пор, как познакомил его лицо с полом. — Ты будешь посещать их и проявлять внимательность и усердие. Не советую пытаться выяснить, что будет, если ты решишь сливать тренировки. И, думаю, ты достаточно умен, чтобы понимать, что любая попытка побега так или иначе не в твоих интересах.

Ривай тихо зарычал, и Эрвин все же взглянул на него, всего лишь на секунду, а потом достал из кармана ключ. Расстегнув наручники, он снял их с запястий Ривая и заткнул себе за пояс.

— Переодевайся, — велел он и отвернулся.

Эрвин был на полторы головы выше, тяжелее и без сомнений сильнее. Ривай понимал это. Он всю жизнь понимал, что пытаться одолеть такого, как Эрвин, одной лишь силой было заранее проигрышной затеей, так что Ривай воспользовался своей скоростью. Он побеждал и более крупных противников, более сильных, тех, кому было нечего терять. Как только Эрвин отвернулся, он с разворота ударил его ногой по бедру.

Ривай был быстр, но Эрвин оказался быстрее. Он поймал ногу на подлете и дернул на себя, одновременно выбивая вторую ногу подсечкой. Ривай упал спиной на каменный пол, вышибив воздух из легких, и выгнулся от боли, прострелившей позвоночник. Эрвин вывернул его ногу, заставляя повернуться набок, согнул ее в колене и прижал к груди, навалившись сверху и пригвоздив его к полу своим телом. Свободной рукой он схватил запястье Ривая и вывернул. А потом вывернул сильнее, когда тот другой рукой ударил его в голову.

— Я сломаю тебе запястье, — прошипел Эрвин сквозь зубы.

— Давай. Тогда я буду для тебя очень ценным ресурсом, — тяжело дыша, проговорил Ривай и схватил его за горло.

Эрвин закашлялся и быстро вскочил, но Ривай успел лишь слегка пнуть его носком ботинка в грудь, прежде чем Эрвин перевернул его лицом в пол и уселся на бедра. Обе руки он заломил Риваю за спину и прижал между лопаток. Ривай зашипел от боли и ударил Эрвина ногами по спине, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы сбросить его.

Эрвин терпеливо ждал. Он держал Ривая, пока у того не кончился запал, пока он не перестал сопротивляться и обмяк, тяжело дыша. Ривай повернул голову и искоса взглянул на Эрвина. Тот смотрел на него с абсолютно спокойным выражением лица. Всегда, мать его, спокойным. Ривай оскалился.

— Возможно, я переоценил тебя, — пробормотал Эрвин ровным тоном.

— Я побеждал людей и посильнее тебя, — прошипел Ривай между вздохами.

— Нет, — тут же сказал Эрвин, не меняя интонации. — Не побеждал.

 _авторитет, Авторитет._ Ривай был уверен, что Эрвин чувствует, как колотится его сердце. Тот все еще сильно прижимал его запястья к спине, но тело Ривая было расслаблено. Он не мог шевелиться и, пожалуй, впервые засомневался, а хочет ли шевелиться вообще.

У Ривая перехватило дыхание, когда Эрвин сильнее выкрутил ему руки, но потом его вес и хватка исчезли. По предплечьям растекалась горячая боль, когда Ривай резко развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Эрвина, но тот уже отвернулся, уходя за перегородку.

 

***

 

Каждое утро в пять часов Эрвин входил в комнатушку Ривая и снимал с его лодыжки кандалы, которыми тот был пристегнут к столбику кровати.

— Вставай, — строго говорил он, и каждое утро у Ривая возникало желание послать его и снова завалиться спать. Но что-то в голосе Эрвина вытаскивало его из сна, вытаскивало из постели.

Ривай быстро понял, что чертовски трудно тренироваться, когда товарищи — «товарищи» — не желают сотрудничать. Большинство его тренировок были наполнены критикой и недовольным ворчанием за спиной, а возвращаться в комнату приходилось под давлением неприязненных взглядов. Но иногда спарринги на тренировках отличались излишней жестокостью, и временами Ривай возвращался в их с Эрвином апартаменты с разбитым носом после очередной стычки в коридоре. Но когда бы он ни приходил, Эрвин не смотрел на него. Даже когда Ривай направлялся прямиком в ванную и, бывало, минут по десять пытался остановить кровь.

Эрвин вообще практически на него не смотрел. Через несколько недель Ривая уже тошнило от такого равнодушия, но он только и мог, что молча скрипеть зубами. Чаще всего Эрвин сидел за своим столом, опираясь лбом на руку, и был поглощен изучением бумаг, документов, карт, разложенных перед ним. Он смотрел на Ривая, только пока пристегивал его лодыжку к кровати, после чего уходил до утра.

Все начало меняться спустя примерно два месяца после вступления Ривая в разведкорпус. Эрвин стоял в стороне на тренировочной площадке, скрестив руки на груди, и с бесстрастным лицом наблюдал за тренировкой. Несмотря на присутствие полковника, никто из разведчиков и не думал сдерживаться, и в спаррингах с Риваем они действовали гораздо жестче, чем друг с другом. Приходилось отвечать тем же. Эрвин следил за ними с неизменным ледяным спокойствием, от которого внутри у Ривая все кипело и бурлило, и жаждало выплеснуться наружу.

Сплюнув кровь, он в очередной раз вскочил на ноги и сходу ударил противника в челюсть, а потом ловким приемом опрокинул на землю лицом вниз. Резко опустившись на его бедра, Ривай заломил ему руки за спину, придавив своим телом, и Эрвин наконец обратил на него внимание. Он стоял в стороне, в нескольких метрах от тренера, который был поглощен разговором с незнакомым солдатом.

Противник Ривая выругался, дернулся, и тот еще сильнее вдавил его в землю.

Эрвин не двигался. Они неотрывно смотрели друг на друга. _авторитет, Авторитет._ У Эрвина было столько же проблем от его пребывания здесь, сколько у самого Ривая. Никто не хотел его присутствия в корпусе. Никто, кроме Эрвина.

Солдат под Риваем расслабился, и только его спина ощутимо приподнималась от тяжелого дыхания. Ривай опустил на него взгляд, и мокрая челка свесилась на глаза. Никто не хотел его присутствия, но он был здесь, только потому что один человек так решил. Один против всех.

— Съеби с меня, — прорычал солдат, и Ривай еле сдержался, чтобы не схватить его за волосы и не впечатать лицом в землю. Чтобы не харкнуть кровью в раскрасневшуюся рожу. Чтобы не склониться к нему и не прошипеть смертельную угрозу на ухо. Вместо этого он отпустил руки солдата и встал, снова посмотрев на Эрвина, который все еще пристально за ним наблюдал.

Тем вечером Эрвин поднял голову, едва Ривай вошел в комнату.

— Неплохо поработал сегодня, рядовой, — пробормотал Эрвин, и Ривай остановился, слегка дернул головой, мысленно гоняя туда-сюда до сих пор непривычное звание.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно отозвался он.

Той ночью Ривай не сопротивлялся, когда Эрвин пристегивал его ногу к столбику кровати.

 

***

 

Каменный пол коридора был тверже земли тренировочной площадки, и у Ривая вышибло весь воздух из легких, когда он с размаху приземлился на него спиной, здорово приложившись затылком. Острая боль резонансом разнеслась по всему телу, Ривай непроизвольно выгнулся, но сверху на него уже навалился кто-то из солдат, один, двое, придавливая, удерживая, нанося удары по лицу, по ребрам. Ривай слепо отбивался, его кулак врезался в чью-то челюсть, вырывая забористое ругательство.

Ривай должен был знать, что нападения на него не прекратятся даже после четырех месяцев пребывания в корпусе. Он должен был атаковать сам, когда услышал шаги троих солдат, приближающихся со спины. Должен был помнить, что только один человек хотел, чтобы он был здесь.

Кровь заливала рот, и Ривай сплюнул ее, попав в кого-то, потому что послышалось новое ругательство. Один из нападавших мертвой хваткой вцепился в его запястья, прижимая их к полу над головой, и прошипел:

— Гребаный уголовник, я тебе горло вспорю за то, что ты сделал с моим братом.

Ривай стал бить ногами, пытаясь скинуть этих двоих с себя, но на его колени тут же сел третий, вообще практически лишая возможности двигаться. Ривай снова плюнул, на этот раз прицельно, и получил еще один увесистый удар в челюсть. Он захрипел, давясь кровью, и оскалил окрашенные красным зубы.

— Эй! — послышалось издалека. Не громко, но достаточно, чтобы Ривая перестали молотить кулаками. — А ну-ка прекратите! Отвалите от него, пока я на вас не донесла.

Ривая отпустили, и вес чужих тел исчез. Удаляющиеся шаги звучали глухо, а трещины в каменном потолке расплывались перед глазами. Ривая подташнивало, голова кружилась, из носа и рта текла кровь. Он приподнялся на трясущихся руках и, перевернувшись, откашлял кровь на пол.

— Бля, — выдохнул он. — Суки...

— Эй, — снова раздался голос, на этот раз близко и гораздо мягче. Ривай поднял голову и увидел девушку с волосами, собранными в высокий пышный хвост. Она смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами сквозь стекла очков. — Ты в порядке? — спросила она, но быстро поняла, что сморозила глупость, натолкнувшись на его колючий взгляд: — Давай помогу.

Ривай хотел было ее оттолкнуть, но девушка уже взяла его под руки и осторожно усадила спиной к стене.

— Ривай, да? — спросила она, прощупывая его ребра на предмет переломов. Ривай повернул голову в сторону и снова откашлялся, обдирая горло.

— А ты? — прохрипел он.

— Ханджи Зоэ, к твоим услугам, — ответила девушка, поднимаясь пальцами от ребер к грудине и ключицам. — Нда, хреново с ними получилось. Эрвин говорил, что у тебя проблемы с другими солдатами.

Ривай напрягся. Напрягся, поняв, что Эрвин наблюдал за ним все это время.

Пальцы Ханджи замерли, едва касаясь его горла.

— Но, опять же, у него самого проблемы с солдатами. И с правительством.

Прежде чем Ривай успел что-то сказать, она продолжила, глядя, как кровь капает с его подбородка:

— Ну, вроде, ничего не сломано. И, честно говоря, ты в порядке. Синяки и ссадины не в счет. Кровью, правда, весь заляпался, видок у тебя жуткий, но в остальном ничего. Давай-ка, пойдем в твою комнату.

Ханджи просунула руку ему за спину, приобнимая за талию, и помогла подняться.

— Какие проблемы? — спросил Ривай, идя рядом и лишь слегка опираясь на нее, хотя с каждым шагом ушибленное в драке бедро отзывалось болью.

— Ээ, у тебя? — переспросила она, приподняв бровь, но потом поняла его вопрос: — А, у Эрвина. Ну, думаю, ты понимаешь, что не все согласны с тем, что он принял в ряды разведчиков преступника. Его критикуют все кому не лень, угрожают, в том числе и смертью. Да еще и бюджет корпуса сократили. Если честно, Ривай, никто не хочет, чтобы ты был здесь...

— Ясно, — выдохнул он, чуть замедляясь на подъеме вверх по лестнице.

— ...и ты был бы уже мертв, если бы не полковник, — мрачно добавила она, и от этих слов Ривая снова замутило.

Дойдя до их комнаты, Ханджи постучала в дверь и, не дожидаясь ответа, открыла ее. Эрвин поднял голову и встал, окинув окровавленного Ривая суровым взглядом.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, быстро подойдя и забирая Ривая из рук Ханджи. Тот оперся на него и скосил взгляд вниз, туда, где рука Эрвина крепко, но бережно, сжала его талию.

— Застала, как трое солдат выбивали из него дурь в коридоре, — ответила Ханджи. — Втроем прижимали его к полу. Он не слишком сильно пострадал — помыть, переодеть, и будет в норме.

— Спасибо, Ханджи, — спокойно поблагодарил Эрвин. Она кивнула и вышла из комнаты.

Эрвин довел Ривая до ванной и помог сесть на высокую тумбу, так что ноги не касались пола. Молча наклонился и достал аптечку. Молча оторвал кусок бинта и намочил его. Молча взял Ривая за подбородок и вытер с него кровь. Ривай не сопротивлялся, следя за его лицом. Он разлепил губы, когда Эрвин прикоснулся к ним, и пальцы на его подбородке слегка напряглись. Ривай сжал руками край тумбы.

— Насколько они сократили бюджет корпуса? — спросил он.

Эрвин быстро взглянул ему в глаза, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на губах.

— Чертова Ханджи, — пробормотал он, осторожно, чтобы не потревожить подзатянувшиеся ранки, стирая с губ остатки крови. Потом отодвинулся, чтобы прополоскать бинт. Ривай открыл рот пошире, пытаясь пошевелить челюстью, но тут же болезненно скривился. — На сорок процентов, — сказал Эрвин, вновь взяв его за подбородок и вытирая кровь под носом.

Это казалось настолько абсурдным, что Ривай чуть было не спросил, почему. Но он знал, почему.

Эрвин дал ему чистый бинт, и Ривай приложил его к носу, хотя кровь уже остановилась. Его снова начало подташнивать, но он постарался не обращать на это внимания.

— Ты их как-то спровоцировал? — спросил Эрвин, глядя ему в глаза.

— Нет, — решительно отрезал Ривай. Эрвин молча смотрел на него пару мгновений, потом кивнул и приложил бинт, смоченный антисептиком, к ссадине на его скуле. Ривай резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы, и Эрвин сильнее сжал его подбородок. Ривай крепче вцепился пальцами в край тумбы. — Веришь мне? — спросил он, пристально глядя в спокойное лицо Эрвина. Всегда спокойное.

— Верю, — ответил Эрвин таким тоном, что места для сомнений не осталось. Закончив с ссадиной, он сходил за стаканом воды. Принимая воду, Ривай задел его пальцы своими и быстро отдернул руку, принимаясь жадно пить. От взгляда Эрвина у него тянуло в животе, но вовсе не от боли.

Эрвин дождался, пока он отставит стакан в сторону, и снова приблизился. Опять взяв за подбородок, он приподнял его голову, осматривая лицо. Ривай не дергался, наблюдая за ним из-под приопущенных ресниц.

— Ты в порядке, — пробормотал Эрвин.

— Я знаю, — тихо ответил Ривай и снова вцепился в край тумбы.

— Не пытайся им мстить, — жестко сказал Эрвин и посмотрел в глаза. — Я прослежу, чтобы они получили по заслугам.

Ривай кивнул, во всяком случае, попытался, потому что с подбородком, зажатым в жестких пальцах, это было не так просто. Мгновение спустя Эрвин убрал руку и отступил. И только когда он вышел из ванной, Ривай понял, что задержал дыхание.

 

***

 

— Рядовой Ривай.

Ривай остановился, услышав голос Эрвина. Обернувшись, он увидел, как тот быстрым шагом идет к нему с другого конца коридора.

— С завтрашнего дня ты переведен в новую группу, — сказал Эрвин, остановившись перед ним.

— Мм? — неопределенно протянул Ривай, скрестив руки на груди.

— Будешь проходить продвинутый курс тренировок, необходимый для выхода за стены, — продолжил Эрвин. — Тренировки теперь будут начинаться в семь у северо-восточной части стены.

В груди Ривая шевельнулась гордость, и он с достоинством поднял голову. Слова мурашками прошлись вдоль позвоночника, заставляя расправить плечи.

— Продвинутый... Это перевод или повышение?

Уголок губ Эрвина дрогнул в слабой усмешке.

— Перевод, — сказал он и пошел дальше по коридору, тихо добавив: — Ты все еще моя пешка.

Ривай вспомнил каменный пол зала суда, руку Эрвина, крепко сжимающую волосы, кровь, пачкающую лицо, и слова, опаляющие ухо. Пальцы Ривая дернулись, и он оглянулся через плечо, но Эрвин уже ушел.

 

***

 

Спустя шесть месяцев после зачисления Ривая в разведкорпус Эрвин перестал пристегивать его на ночь. Кольцо кандалов свободно висело на столбике кровати пустое, но каждый раз, забираясь в постель, Ривай не мог отвести от него взгляд. Он лежал без сна, вытянув ногу в угол кровати, потому что тело помнило длину цепи, помнило предел ее натяжения, и думал о том, как Эрвин терпеливо ждал — всегда терпеливо, с безразличным видом скрестив руки на груди — пока он переоденется и ляжет. Ривай вспоминал, как Эрвин брал его ногу за икру и смыкал кандалы на лодыжке. Вспоминал, как его пальцы касались кожи, когда он проверял и перепроверял замок. Как ощущение прикосновения держалось даже после того, как Эрвин гасил свет и затихал в своей части комнаты.

Ривай вспоминал это недели спустя. Как ощущения от прикосновений Эрвина задерживались повсюду. В волосах. На запястьях. На подбородке. На щеке. Ривай лежал на спине, уставившись в темный потолок. Одна рука покоилась на груди, а вторая расслабленно вытянулась вдоль тела. _авторитет, Авторитет._ Когда Ривай закрывал глаза, он не спал. Он думал, вспоминал. Не только прикосновения Эрвина, а всего его, всего полковника Эрвина Смита. Нерушимое спокойствие на лице, даже в ответ на насмешки и угрозы, разлет сильных плеч, очертания скрещенных на груди рук.

Ривай долго думал, прежде чем сел в кровати. Согнув колено, он медленно убрал ногу от висящего на столбике кольца кандалов. Ступни неслышно коснулись холодного пола. Ривай встал и практически вслепую в темноте быстро и бесшумно направился в комнату Эрвина, через комнату Эрвина к двери в коридор.

Ривай был быстр. Скорость всегда была его преимуществом в битве.

Но он успел лишь слегка коснуться пальцами дверной ручки, прежде чем его придавило чужим весом, припечатывая к двери и лишая возможности свободно дышать. Эрвин всегда был быстрее.

— Куда собрался? — выдохнул Эрвин почти в самое ухо хриплым со сна голосом. Ривай повернул голову и резко втянул воздух, пытаясь продохнуть. Не получив ответа, Эрвин заломил ему руку за спину, и Ривай стиснул зубы от боли. Сердце у него колотилось так, что сотрясалось все тело.

— Отсюда, — прошипел Ривай. Ему было трудно думать, когда Эрвин вот так придавливал его своим телом. Ривай уперся свободной рукой в дверь, и у него поджались пальцы ног, когда горячая ладонь Эрвина накрыла его собственную, плашмя прижимая ее к деревянной поверхности. На самом деле Ривай не собирался никуда уходить.

Ровное горячее дыхание Эрвина обдавало ухо, тяжелая тишина давила на нервы. Ривай думал о своих подкашивающихся коленях, о жаре, ползущем по телу, о безжалостной хватке Эрвина на запястье. Он думал об авторитете, Авторитете, и знал, что нашел его, даже не пытаясь искать.

— Еще чего, — пробормотал Эрвин. Его дыхание переместилось на шею Ривая, хватка на запястье стала еще жестче. Тело Ривая полыхало, босые ноги скользили по каменному полу. Пальцы Эрвина скользнули между его собственными, почти переплетаясь с ними, а основание ладони больно надавило на сухожилия, еще сильнее прижимая руку к двери.

Но вес Эрвина исчез со спины Ривая так же внезапно, как и появился. Эрвин дернул его на себя и, не ослабляя мертвой хватки на заломленной за спину руке, повел обратно в его комнатушку. У Ривая перехватило дыхание, когда Эрвин толкнул его на кровать, и он ожидал снова почувствовать на себе вес чужого тела, но этого не произошло. Только кандалы знакомо обхватили лодыжку, и потом послышались тихие удаляющиеся шаги Эрвина.

Еще долго после того, как Эрвин затих в своей комнате, Ривай неподвижно лежал на кровати, глядя в потолок. Его кожа пылала, а нервы были напряжены до предела. Он не мог успокоить дыхание еще добрых двадцать минут и все думал, думал, думал о том, что не только нашел Авторитет, но и теперь страстно желал его.

 

***

 

Пару недель спустя пришло время первой вылазки Ривая за стены. Они с Эрвином завтракали, сидя друг напротив друга за небольшим обеденным столом в комнате Эрвина.

— Сегодня все будет на редкость просто, — сказал Эрвин, поднося к губам чашку с кофе. — Если, конечно, можно назвать наше дело простым. Нам не хватает разведданных, и ряды корпуса вновь пополнились достаточно, чтобы получить разрешение на выход.

Ривай проследил, как Эрвин отхлебнул из чашки, и сделал глоток собственного чая, прежде чем отломил уголок тоста и принялся жевать, не чувствуя вкуса. На самом деле он был совсем не голоден, а внутренности скручивались в тугой узел.

— Так как мы находимся в отчаянном положении, а угроза титанов еще не достигла критического уровня, сегодняшняя экспедиция, как я уже сказал, будет простой. Мы будем вести наблюдение.

— Наблюдение? — переспросил Ривай, выгнув бровь. — Мы идем за стены, чтобы просто наблюдать?

— Если ты не знаешь врага, у тебя нет шансов на победу, — ответил Эрвин и откусил кусочек тоста.

— Но ты готов потерять людей только ради того, чтобы понаблюдать за этими тварями?

Спокойствие Эрвина нисколько не пошатнулось. Он смотрел на Ривая пару секунд, прежде чем жестко ответил:

— Да.

Видя, что Ривай не собирается ничего говорить, Эрвин продолжил:

— Будешь держаться не дальше чем на корпус лошади позади меня. Я не жду от тебя многого в сегодняшней экспедиции, — строго сказал Эрвин. — Ты едешь только для того, чтобы получить представление о вылазках. И когда я говорю, что не жду от тебя многого, — взгляд Эрвина посуровел, — я подразумеваю, что не потерплю никаких опрометчивых решений. Я твой командир, и ты будешь слушаться меня, это понятно?

— А если я решу, что ты ошибаешься? — уточнил Ривай, проглотив кусочек тоста.

— Ты прикусишь язык и сделаешь, как я скажу.

— А если я посчитаю, что ты убьешь нас всех? Ты ожидаешь, что я буду сидеть, сложа руки, и ничего не сделаю?

— Да.

И тогда Ривай понял, что испытывает страх. Бешено колотящееся сердце разносило горячую кровь по венам, грудь сдавливало так, что было не продохнуть, неконтролируемая тревога заполняла разум. От напряжения у него мелко затряслась нога под столом.

— А что если я решу, что ты собираешься убить меня? Только меня? — слова вырвались прежде, чем Ривай успел их обдумать. Они повисли в воздухе вокруг него и медленно осели, впитались в кожу, просочились сквозь напряженные мышцы в самое нутро, где улеглись камнем, тяжелым и холодным. Ривай сжал зубы.

— Это мой смертный приговор, — сказал он, понизив голос. — С самого начала ты и те высокопоставленные ублюдки преследовали лишь одну цель: чтобы я сдох в какой-нибудь из твоих гребаных экспедиций.

Ривай мрачно смотрел на Эрвина, не меняющего выражения лица, и в груди сжималось еще сильнее.

— Это была их цель, — ответил Эрвин. — Но не моя.

С этими словами он встал и обошел стол. Глаза Ривая удивленно расширились, когда Эрвин опустился перед ним на одно колено, прижав кулак к груди в области сердца, и склонил голову.

— Служение в разведотряде станет сложнейшим испытанием, что тебе выпадало в жизни. Но у меня нет ни малейшего намерения убивать тебя. Прими мое слово и мое уважение.

Эрвин — даже преклонив колено, держа кулак на сердце и опустив голову — был преисполнен неизменного спокойствия и уверенности. Ривай просто смотрел на него, не в силах взять себя в руки.

— Я говорил, что лучше умру, чем буду работать на такого, как ты, — выдавил он дребезжащим от напряжения голосом. Костяшки его пальцев, сжимающих подлокотники, были белее скатерти на столе. — Ты хочешь убедиться, что я сделаю и то, и другое, — желание ударить Эрвина коленом в челюсть было почти непреодолимым, и Ривай скрестил ноги, стараясь сдержаться.

— Это не так, — ответил Эрвин, по-прежнему глядя в пол. — Именно поэтому ты будешь ехать прямо за мной. Именно поэтому я поместил тебя под свое непосредственное командование.

Только тогда Эрвин поднял голову и посмотрел на Ривая. Его голубые глаза были ясными, честными, бесстрашными, и Ривай не мог найти в себе ту же непоколебимость. Он долго смотрел Эрвину в глаза, пытаясь уловить хоть намек на нечестность, но не нашел его. К своему огорчению — он не хотел верить Эрвину — Ривай не нашел ничего, кроме Авторитета. Он не хотел верить Эрвину, он не хотел идти за Эрвином на смерть. Но, кажется, уже поверил и был готов пойти за ним куда угодно.

Ривай был весь напряжен, как сжатая пружина, его едва не трясло.

— Клянусь стенами, если ты попытаешься убить меня, я перережу тебе горло, — прошипел он. Эрвин не ответил. Только медленно кивнул, глядя в глаза, и поднялся.

— Пойдем, — сказал он, посмотрев на Ривая сверху вниз, и взгляд его был темным, неумолимым, безжалостным.

Ривай не отставал от Эрвина ни на шаг, когда они вышли из комнаты, прошли через коридоры и холлы к конюшням, где уже ждали остальные члены отряда.

На протяжении всей экспедиции Ривай держался не дальше чем на корпус лошади позади Эрвина, и был в числе пятидесяти процентов выживших, вернувшихся в штаб той ночью. В числе молчаливых, подавленных, изможденных пятидесяти процентов. Когда Эрвин посмотрел на него перед тем, как ложиться спать, Ривай увидел в его глазах отражения разбитых черепов, перекушенных надвое тел, запятнанных кровью рук. Ривай увидел в его глазах не слабость, но полное истощение.

Эрвин медленно опустился перед Риваем на одно колено, прижал кулак к груди и выдохнул:

— Спасибо.

Ривай все никак не мог прийти в себя и с трудом поборол желание зарыться рукой в слегка растрепанные волосы Эрвина. Ничего не ответив, он развернулся и ушел в свою часть комнаты, зная, что каждый раз будет следовать за Эрвином в ад.

 

***

 

Риваю было все труднее и труднее заснуть в последующие дни, недели, месяцы, а сны приобрели кроваво-красный оттенок и стали острыми, как зубы. И было не важно, спал Ривай или нет, кошмары преследовали его постоянно. Каждую ночь, лежа в постели, он словно на себе чувствовал те оторванные конечности, пережеванные внутренности, разорванные вены, которые видел своими глазами. Хруст костей, который он слышал. Крики, настолько пронзительные, что его собственное горло саднило от одного их звука.

Под глазами у Ривая залегли темные тени. С каждым днем существование становилось все тяжелее. Он чувствовал на себе взгляды Эрвина, но никогда не оборачивался.

Пока однажды вечером Эрвин не поймал его за руку, когда Ривай проходил мимо него к себе в комнатку.

— Ты должен перестать, — сказал Эрвин.

— Перестать что? — спросил Ривай, чуть повернув голову, только чтобы искоса посмотреть на Эрвина. Тот хмурился.

— Думать о том, что произошло. Переживать все заново.

— Я ни о чем таком не... — начал Ривай и попытался вывернуть руку, но Эрвин не отпускал.

— Нет, думаешь, — твердо, но спокойно перебил Эрвин. — Я знаю, потому что в свое время сам думал о том же и выглядел так же, как ты.

Ривай прекратил вырываться и невидящим взглядом уставился в стену перед собой. Его рука обмякла в пальцах Эрвина, но тот все еще не отпускал, хотя было понятно, что Ривай уже не собирался никуда идти.

— Ты разрушишь себя, — продолжил Эрвин и шагнул ближе, встал у Ривая за спиной почти вплотную, словно призывая закрыть глаза и откинуться назад, расслабиться, по-настоящему расслабиться впервые за последние несколько недель. — Что сделано, то сделано. И это не имеет отношения к тебе. Ты не должен так убиваться и изводить себя.

— Что сделано, то сделано, — эхом повторил Ривай. — Ты так говоришь, будто их жизни ничего не значили.

— Конечно, значили. Они значили очень много, и я использовал каждую возможность, чтобы сказать им об этом. И не устаю говорить и сейчас. Когда солдаты вступают в разведкорпус, они знают, что рискуют, знают, на что идут, и за это я их искренне уважаю. Мои бойцы — храбрейшие люди из всех ныне живущих, и я прилагаю все усилия, чтобы они об этом знали. И если они умирают под моим командованием, я хочу, чтобы они знали — их жертвы не напрасны. — Эрвин склонился к уху Ривая и продолжил более мягким тоном: — Ты должен понять, Ривай, никто здесь не хочет умирать. Но все знают, что иногда смерть необходима, чтобы двигаться вперед.

Все знают. Ривай вспомнил свои дрожащие пальцы, натянутые нервы, всеподавляющий страх в первую его вылазку за стены. Все знали, что иногда смерть необходима, даже Ривай это понимал, но лишь некоторые могли вести своих бойцов в смертный бой, зная, что, по меньшей мере, половина из них не вернется живыми. Лишь некоторые могли действовать, основываясь только на вере в то, что когда-нибудь их жертва поможет человечеству. Эрвин мог. Он мог поступать так дважды, трижды, бессчетное число раз, и именно поэтому он был полковником.

— Следовать за мной в тот день было сложнее всего, что ты делал раньше, но видеть, как погибают твои товарищи, будет сложнейшим из того, что тебе предстоит, — в тихом голосе Эрвина слышался едва уловимый оттенок скорби.

Ривай медленно кивнул и закрыл глаза. Тело Эрвина за спиной было твердым и горячим, но самое важное — оно там было.

Ривай так и не смог заснуть в ту ночь. Но вместо того, чтобы слушать хруст костей и предсмертные крики, он сосредоточился на том, чтобы держаться не дальше чем на корпус лошади позади Эрвина.

 

***

 

Идя по коридору после очередной тренировки, Ривай услышал:

— Рядовой, — Эрвин вывернул из-за угла впереди и шел навстречу. Его высокая фигура отбрасывала длинную тень в свете заходящего солнца, льющемся через окна. Ривай остановился, прижал правый кулак к груди и посмотрел Эрвину в глаза.

— В последнее время я слышал только хорошие отзывы о тебе, — негромко сказал Эрвин, проходя мимо. — Так держать.

Слова Эрвина продолжали витать в воздухе, хотя сам он уже ушел дальше по коридору. Ривай повернул голову ему вслед, вслушиваясь в звук удаляющихся шагов. Он все еще держал кулак на сердце и только сильнее сжал пальцы, вспомнив горячее дыхание Эрвина на своей коже.

 

***

 

Эрвин с ножницами в руках и полотенцем, перекинутым через плечо, выдвинул свое рабочее кресло на середину комнаты. Ривай сел в него и наклонил голову вперед, чтобы Эрвин мог обернуть полотенце вокруг шеи. Он выпрямился, и пальцы Эрвина зарылись в его волосы, мягко скользнув вдоль пробора к затылку, убирая челку со лба. Ривай закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как длинные пряди вновь падают на лицо.

— Опять слишком сильно отросли, — сказал Эрвин и провел рукой сквозь волосы с чуть большим нажимом.

— Вот ты опять и пострижешь их, — пробормотал Ривай, невольно поджимая пальцы ног.

Он так и не открыл глаза, когда Эрвин зажал между пальцами прядь его волос и, оттянув, обрезал, тихо щелкнув ножницами. Эрвин делал это снова и снова, орудуя ножницами, натягивал волосы и пропускал через пальцы, ерошил и приглаживал, и Ривай постепенно расслаблялся, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

Потом Эрвин взял его за подбородок и повернул голову в сторону. Ривай открыл глаза и тяжело посмотрел на него. Сердце в груди забилось быстрее. Эрвин коротко взглянул в ответ и снова сосредоточился на волосах. А Ривай все смотрел, борясь с желанием повернуть голову обратно, чтобы опять почувствовать грубые пальцы на своем лице. Но несколько минут спустя Эрвин сам сжал его подбородок, поворачивая голову в другую сторону. На сей раз, убирая руку, он скользнул кончиками пальцев Риваю по шее, и тот сжал зубы. Он продолжал смотреть на Эрвина, но тот больше не встречался с ним взглядом. И Ривай даже не замечал, что до побелевших костяшек сжимает подлокотники кресла.

Вскоре Эрвин вышел из его поля зрения, но все еще был рядом. Руками в волосах, незримым присутствием за спиной, тянущим ощущением в животе, колотящимся сердцем в груди, напряженными мышцами во всем теле. Как нечто материальное Эрвин существовал для него лишь в краткие моменты соприкосновения кожи с кожей, и Ривай понял, насколько призрачным было присутствие Эрвина в его жизни. Он был словами, въедающимися в память, следами прикосновений, горящими на коже, взглядом самых искренних глаз, которые он когда-либо видел.

Ривай напрягся, когда пальцы Эрвина задели его ухо. Задели и исчезли — лишь короткое мгновение — и потом Эрвин стал воспоминанием о легком касании. Рука взъерошила волосы, вытряхивая обстриженные пряди, и теперь Эрвин стал прикосновением к волосам. Он вытер ножницы о полотенце у Ривая на плечах, и в тот момент он был тихим шорохом ткани. Для Ривая Эрвин никогда не существовал именно как Эрвин.

— Ну вот, — положив ножницы на стол, Эрвин опять встал перед Риваем. Тот посмотрел на него из-под ресниц, и Эрвин снова пропустил пятерню через его волосы. — Готово.

Он было убрал руку, но Ривай поймал его запястье и крепко сжал, чувствуя устойчивый пульс под пальцами. Эрвин посмотрел Риваю в глаза, и его взгляд был темным и тяжелым. Его рука напряглась, но он не сделал попытки вырваться. Ривай почувствовал, как ускоряется пульс Эрвина, а вслед за ним — и его собственный.

Ривай крепко сжимал его руку, и в тот момент Эрвин был Эрвином, с его широким запястьем и горячей кожей, быстро бьющимся сердцем и тяжелым взглядом, с сухими губами и языком, облизавшим их. Эрвин был Эрвином, здесь, перед Риваем, сейчас.

Он поднял свободную руку и медленно провел пальцами по шее Ривая. Голубые глаза словно заволокло темной пеленой, когда тот плавно откинул голову назад, подставляя горло.

— Черт, — еле слышно выдохнул Эрвин. Он коснулся указательным пальцем жилки, бьющейся у Ривая на шее. Тот медленно выдохнул через рот, не сводя с него глаз, и ослабил хватку на запястье. Его пальцы мазнули по ладони, когда Эрвин опустил руку и отступил. А потом вышел из комнаты, оставив Риваю огонь, полыхающий под кожей, и обстриженные черные волосы, рассыпанные по полу.

Позже Ривай тщательно подмел их, испытывая ощущение, словно по венам бежит не кровь, а пепел.

 

***

 

Только когда Ривай обнаружил Эрвина за его рабочим столом, лежащего головой на скрещенных руках, он понял, что за все полтора года своего пребывания в разведке ни разу не видел Эрвина спящим. Тем вечером после одной особенно кровавой вылазки Ривай вызвался остаться вместе с Ханджи, чтобы помочь убрать останки погибших, и не возвращался до глубокой ночи. На свинцовых ногах он добрел до комнаты, скользнул внутрь и тихо затворил дверь. Прислонившись к ней спиной, Ривай закрыл глаза, беспрестанно напоминая себе не отставать от Эрвина больше, чем на корпус лошади. Он видел перед глазами крылья на его плаще, развевающиеся, летящие, вселяющие уверенность. Он смотрел на крылья и успокаивался.

Ривай открыл глаза и увидел Эрвина, спящего за столом в дрожащем свете догорающей свечи. Оттолкнувшись от двери, он медленно приблизился, заинтересованно склонив голову набок. Морщины на лбу Эрвина разгладились — не исчезли, просто разгладились — и жесткие линии рта смягчились. Ривай слышал тихое ровное дыхание через приоткрытые сухие губы.

Эрвин спал, глубоко и спокойно, после очередного дня, наполненного кошмарами наяву.

Ривай медленно протянул руку и коснулся его щеки. Кожа под пальцами была горячая. Он мягко провел ими вверх, до виска, зарылся в растрепанные волосы, а потом спустился вниз вдоль челюсти и взял Эрвина за подбородок. Дыхание у того сбилось, и он открыл глаза. Эрвин моргнул пару раз, прежде чем поднять взгляд на Ривая. Его голубые глаза сейчас были темными, как грозовое небо — Ривай не знал, то ли это из-за усталости, то ли свет свечи так падал. Ривай по-прежнему держал Эрвина за подбородок, и тот позволял ему.

Потом Эрвин скользнул ладонью под его пальцы, отнимая их от своего лица. Свободно обхватив, он поднес его руку к губам. Ривай неровно выдохнул, почувствовав на пальцах его дыхание, а потом и прикосновение губ.

Эрвин поцеловал каждую костяшку и, снова закрыв глаза, положил руку Ривая себе на щеку. Через несколько мгновений его дыхание выровнялось и опять стало глубоким и размеренным. У Ривая сжалось горло. Он наклонился и поцеловал Эрвина в висок, обратив внимание на бумагу, лежащую перед ним на столе: письмо семье капрала с соболезнованиями о смерти.

 

***

 

Несколько часов спустя Ривай с честью принял звание, и Эрвин склонил голову, прижал кулак к груди и тихо сказал:

— Спасибо.

 

***

 

Повышение Ривая не стало ни для кого неожиданностью, когда Эрвин объявил об этом, стоя на плацу перед всем корпусом. Хмурые взгляды и приглушенные слова недовольства кое-где в строю также неожиданностью не были. Даже после полутора лет в разведке, и учитывая все заслуги, репутация Ривая все еще имела над ним власть. Многим солдатам не очень нравилась перспектива отдавать честь бывшему преступнику, но Ривай, хоть отчасти и понимал их, не собирался отказываться от звания. Он стоял перед Эрвином, расправив плечи, сложив руки в военном салюте, и присягал на верность своему полковнику, своим солдатам.

В честь вступления Ривая в звание был организован праздничный ужин. Каждый солдат, невзирая на возраст, поднял стакан за нового капрала и осушил его до дна. Каждый из них был рад возможности что-то — что угодно — отпраздновать.

На ужине Ривай сидел между Эрвином и Ханджи. Допивая второй бокал, он как бы невзначай прижал ногу к ноге Эрвина под столом. Когда Ривай закончил с горячим, Эрвин перегнулся через него к Ханджи, чтобы что-то ей сказать, находясь в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Ривая и опираясь на спинку его стула. Ривай откинулся назад и прижался спиной к его руке. Когда подали десерт, ладонь Эрвина легла Риваю на бедро и оставалась там до конца ужина.

После ужина Эрвин встал из-за стола, и Ривай поднялся вместе с ним.

— Когда у меня будет собственная комната? — спросил он, подходя вместе с Эрвином к их апартаментам. — Я ведь капрал, в конце концов.

Они вошли внутрь, и Эрвин закрыл дверь. Раздался тихий щелчок запираемого замка.

— Скоро, — ответил он и обернулся. Шагнул ближе к Риваю, потом еще ближе, пока не оказался с ним почти вплотную, и приподнял его подбородок согнутым указательным пальцем. — И ты сколько угодно можешь быть капралом, но я все еще твой полковник.

Ривай посмотрел ему в глаза, медленно поднял руку и сжал в кулаке ворот его рубашки. Сердце грохотало в груди, как и всегда, когда Эрвин был так близко, а взгляд разом потемнел.

— Как же я мог забыть? — пробормотал он и попятился назад, утягивая Эрвина за собой, пока не уперся в письменный стол.

Уголки губ Эрвина изогнулись в легкой усмешке, и он провел руками вниз по шее Ривая, по груди, по животу. Чуть наклонившись, он подхватил его под бедра и усадил на стол, так что ноги не касались пола.

— Я хотел тебя спросить, — пробормотал Ривай, обдавая дыханием губы Эрвина, и улыбнулся, когда они разомкнулись. — Почему ты выбрал меня?

— На место капрала? — хрипло спросил Эрвин и наклонился ниже, опираясь руками на край стола. — Твои заслуги в экспедициях уже служат достаточным основанием. Но в тебе также есть огонь, напористость, которых недостает другим солдатам.

Губы Эрвина были так близко, что Ривай еле сдерживался, чтобы не податься вперед и не завладеть ими, наконец. Он чуть шире развел ноги, и Эрвин тут же шагнул ближе, встав между его коленями.

— Ты призван быть лидером, — сказал Эрвин и медленно провел рукой сквозь его волосы.

Ривай усмехнулся.

— Тогда почему я не полковник? — спросил он и выпрямил спину, когда Эрвин придвинулся еще ближе.

— Потому что ты призван служить такому, как я, — глухо ответил Эрвин.

Некоторое время Ривай не двигался и молча смотрел на него. Такой, как Эрвин. Человек больших способностей и сложных решений, человек великого ума, дающего фору любому. Человек силы и ловкости. Человек Авторитета. Человек сердца, которое он готов был отдать за победу не в битве, но в войне. 

Человек, который однажды повел Ривая прямиком в ад, и за которым Ривай добровольно следовал в ад все последующие разы.

Эрвин неотрывно смотрел на него, когда Ривай протянул руку, зарылся в его волосы и привлек в жесткий поцелуй. Другой рукой Ривай обхватил его за шею, притягивая как можно ближе, чувствуя руки Эрвина на своих боках. Губы Эрвина были горячие, горячие и требовательные. У Ривая полыхали щеки от окутывающего их жара, не позволяющего свободно дышать.

Разорвав поцелуй, Эрвин спустился к шее Ривая. Тот выгнулся, закрыв глаза и вдыхая прохладный воздух, еще не пропитанный исходящим от них жаром. Обеими руками он вцепился Эрвину в волосы. Вдруг тот укусил его, и Ривай вздрогнул, зарычал, впился ногтями в его голову. Коленями он еще плотнее сжал бедра Эрвина.

Чем сильнее Эрвин терзал его шею, тем больше Риваю хотелось, чтобы на ней остались следы. Тем больше ему хотелось чувствовать Эрвина кожей, всем телом, чтобы это было больше, чем просто воспоминание об укусе. Ривай провел ногтями по его затылку и шее и застонал, когда Эрвин сжал зубы сильнее.

— Ты так празднуешь каждое повышение? — спросил Ривай, когда Эрвин сдернул куртку с его плеч. — Хорошим сексом?

— А кто говорил что-то о сексе? — пробормотал Эрвин, за воротник дергая Ривая на себя. Тот запрокинул голову, глядя на него, и выпутался из рукавов куртки.

— Я сказал, — ответил Ривай и посмотрел вниз, на пальцы Эрвина, ловко развязывающие шейный шарф, расстегивающие пуговицы на рубашке. Он вздрогнул, когда Эрвин дернул ее полы в стороны, обнажая грудь и живот. Но рубашка все еще была прижата к телу ремнями амуниции, и Ривай нетерпеливо расстегнул пряжку на груди. Эрвин запустил руки под легкую ткань, освободившуюся от плена ремней, и дыхание Ривая сорвалось, стало шатким и рваным.

Грубые пальцы оглаживали его ребра, грудь, напрягшийся пресс. А потом Эрвин убрал руки и отошел, отступил на шаг. Поглощая Ривая взглядом, он снял собственную куртку и бросил ее на пол. Ривай спрыгнул со стола и выскользнул из верхних ремней, свободно повисших на поясе. Глядя, как Эрвин ослабляет и снимает шнурок боло, Ривай представлял, как этот шнурок будет врезаться в горло, если Эрвин накинет его ему на шею и натянет, намотав на руку. Задрав подбородок, он дернул пряжку нагрудного ремня Эрвина и стал расстегивать пуговицы под ним.

Их рубашки упали на пол одновременно. Ривай с сожалением подумал, что они помнутся, но лишь на краткое мгновение, пока Эрвин не развернул его, заломив руку за спину. Ривай тихо зарычал сквозь зубы и крепко стиснул пальцы, прижатые между лопаток. Эрвин толкнул его вперед, перегнул через стол и навалился сверху. Забытые бумаги шуршали и сминались под ними. Ривай выгнулся и оглянулся через плечо. Эрвин уткнулся ему в загривок и снова укусил, дважды, трижды, пока у Ривая не перехватило дыхание, и он не застонал в голос.

— Капрал, — выдохнул Эрвин ему в затылок с оттенком самодовольства в голосе. Ривай завел свободную руку за плечо и вцепился ему в волосы, сжимая, дергая.

Эрвин, удушающе жаркий, тесно прижимался к нему, тяжело дышал в шею, оглаживал бок и заламывал руку еще сильнее, заставляя Ривая шипеть и выгибаться.

— Ты так и не ответил мне, — со стоном сказал Ривай, с трудом контролируя свой голос. — Ты всегда так празднуешь повышение?

— Нет, — ответил Эрвин, целуя его плечо и прокладывая дорожку поцелуев-укусов до шеи. — Нет, никогда.

Его голос звучал искренне, так искренне, что Ривай сразу вспомнил Эрвина, преклонившего колено, склонившего голову и держащего кулак у сердца. Но потом Эрвин укусил сильнее, гораздо сильнее, и Ривай вспомнил сильную руку, прижимающую его голову к каменному полу, и кровь, текущую из носа.

Эрвин уперся бедрами Риваю в ягодицы, и у того снова перехватило дыхание. Тлеющие под кожей угли разгорелись жарким пламенем, и Ривай дернул Эрвина за волосы, желая за что-то ухватиться. Тот зашипел и отпустил его руку, но только чтобы тут же надавить на лопатки и с силой прижать его к столу. Ривай почти не мог двигаться, когда Эрвин стал тереться бедрами о его зад. Он только и смог, что вцепиться освобожденной рукой в край стола. Зажмурившись до разноцветных точек перед глазами, он сжал пальцы до побелевших костяшек, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу. Он облизал губы и просто часто и громко дышал, не в состоянии делать что-то еще, зажатый между бедрами Эрвина и столом. Сквозь ткань брюк Ривай чувствовал твердый член, упирающийся ему в ягодицы, и бессильно скреб ногтями столешницу.

Эрвин снова укусил, и Ривай отпустил его волосы. Эрвин спустился ниже и стал терзать зубами его лопатки, мышцы, позвонки, он искусал Риваю всю спину, а тот стонал все громче с каждым укусом, чувствуя, как горит кожа.

Просунув руки Риваю под грудь, Эрвин поднял его со стола. Ноги у того были ватные, и он еле переставлял их, пока Эрвин вел его до своей кровати. Упав на нее спиной, Ривай со стоном выгнулся. Голова была пустая и легкая. Он немного отполз назад, глядя, как Эрвин расстегивает свои брюки.

Ремни амуниции свисали с расстегнутого пояса, когда Эрвин принялся быстро стаскивать сапоги. Избавившись от них, он стянул штаны вместе с ремнями и бросил в одну кучу на полу. Ривай не мог отвести взгляд от его члена, обрисованного тканью трусов. Эрвин наклонился и за пояс брюк дернул Ривая на себя. Тот чуть не захлебнулся резким вздохом, когда Эрвин притянул его ближе, и едва мог дышать, глядя, как Эрвин расправляется с застежками и спускает его штаны вниз по бедрам.

Но потом Эрвин остановился, и Ривай немного пришел в себя. Голова кружилась, но он понял, что может дышать, может перевести дух, потому что Эрвин медленно выпрямился. Взяв одну ногу Ривая, он стал разминать напряженную икру сквозь мягкую кожу сапога. Ривай заурчал, как кот, запрокинув голову, и вытянул носок, упираясь им Эрвину в грудь. Тело расслабилось, стало тяжелым. Эрвин медленно стянул сапог с его ноги и опустил на пол. Потом согнул ногу Ривая и поставил на кровать.

Эрвин проделывал то же самое со второй ногой, и Ривай закрыл глаза, ложась на спину, перестав опираться на руки. Его дыхание выровнялось и стало глубоким, пока Эрвин массировал ему ногу. Когда тот снял с него сапог, а за ним и штаны вместе с ремнями, Ривай открыл глаза и увидел, как Эрвин жадно разглядывает его тело. Подняв руки над головой, он потянулся, выгибая спину, и Эрвин забрался на кровать между его коленями, лег сверху и начал целовать, но на этот раз медленно и чувственно.

Жар снова подступил к лицу, и Ривай обнял Эрвина, скользя ладонями по его спине и бокам. Он застонал в поцелуй, и Эрвин подхватил его стон, только более низко и утробно. Пальцы Ривая дернулись при воспоминании о той ночи, когда Эрвин по очереди целовал каждую его костяшку. А потом в памяти всплыла та ночь, когда Эрвин прижимал его к двери, переплетя с ним пальцы и заломив другую руку за спину.

Эрвин прижался к нему бедрами, и Ривай застонал, прогибаясь в спине. Приподнявшись на ногах, он потерся о член Эрвина, вырывая у него резкий выдох.

Но этого было мало. Пусть даже Эрвин был так близко, прижимался так тесно, этого было мало.

И Эрвину тоже было мало. Он разорвал поцелуй и чуть отстранился, открывая доступ к шее. Ривай тут же впился в нее губами. Эрвин прижался колючей от щетины щекой к его щеке и, сместив вес тела на одну руку, опустил другую вниз. Подцепив пальцами трусы Ривая, он стал медленно стягивать их.

Ривай заерзал, помогая ему, и когда трусы полетели на пол, Эрвин снова прижал его к кровати. Уткнувшись Риваю в шею, он принялся кусать ее. Ривай тихо зарычал и зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, спутывая их еще больше. Отвлекаясь на острые зубы, терзающие горло, он не сразу заметил движения Эрвина. Тот раздвинул шире его ноги и, облизав палец, медленно ввел в него. У Ривая поджались пальцы на ногах, и с беззвучным стоном он запрокинул голову и потянул Эрвина за волосы.

Тот медленно двигал пальцем, пока Ривай не задрожал, впившись ногтями ему в голову. Эрвин зашипел и сильнее сжал зубы на его шее.

— Эрвин, — простонал Ривай. Имя прозвучало как-то странно, непривычно, словно Ривай никогда раньше не произносил его. Эрвин хрипло выдохнул и ввел в Ривая второй палец, вызывая у того громкий протяжный стон.

— Черт, — прошептал он. Подняв голову, он посмотрел на Ривая, медленно растягивая его двумя пальцами. Тот старался не закрывать глаза, удерживая его взгляд, хотя это было непросто, потому что разум отключался. Эрвин был так близко. Сам Эрвин, а не память о его прикосновениях. Близко, вплотную, внутри.

Под аккомпанемент рваных стонов дрожащего Ривая Эрвин добавил третий палец. Ривай зажмурился и стиснул зубы, низко застонав, и пальцы Эрвина замерли внутри. Впившись ногтями Эрвину в голову, он привыкал к ощущениям, а тот наблюдал за его лицом. Когда он снова задвигал рукой, Ривай вскрикнул и сильно дернул его за волосы. Эрвин тихо зашипел, но не стал вырываться.

Когда Ривай начал понемногу расслабляться и стал сам насаживаться на пальцы, Эрвин их убрал. Он отстранился, и Ривай сел вслед за ним. Дождавшись, пока Эрвин снимет трусы, наклонился и обхватил губами его член. Эрвин резко выдохнул и опустил руку ему на голову. Ривай, подчиняясь мягкому нажатию на затылок, заглотил глубже. Закусив костяшки свободной руки, Эрвин наблюдал, как ритмично, с влажными непристойными звуками движутся губы Ривая по его члену.

Когда Ривай отстранился — лишь несколько мгновений спустя — щеки и грудь Эрвина заливала краска. Ривай медленно выпустил член изо рта, мазнув по нему влажными красными губами, и с усмешкой поднял глаза. И такой взъерошенный Эрвин — не спокойный, совсем нет — намертво отпечатался у него в памяти.

Эрвин усмехнулся в ответ и резко перевернул Ривая. Тот коротко выдохнул, упав на живот, и прогнулся, когда Эрвин вздернул вверх его бедра. Приподнявшись на локтях, он обернулся через плечо и сквозь свисающую на лицо влажную челку наблюдал, как Эрвин размазывает смазку и слюну по члену.

— Ты так смотришь на меня, — хрипло сказал Эрвин, раздвигая ноги Ривая пошире. — Словно собираешься убить.

Ривай хотел ответить и уже открыл рот, но в этот момент Эрвин вошел, и из горла вырвался только рваный выдох. Эрвин крепко ухватил его за бедра, входя до конца, и замер. Ривай комкал руками простынь и, опустив голову, пытался отдышаться.

Эрвин начал двигаться короткими толчками, и Ривай не хотел его убить. Больше не хотел. Когда Эрвин нарастил темп, вбиваясь сильно и глубоко, Ривай заскреб ногтями по матрасу, представляя лицо Эрвина. Он не хотел его убить. Он хотел его сломать. Сорвать его извечную маску спокойствия, влезть под кожу, заставить забыть, как дышать, как думать. Ривай сжимал руками простынь, словно это было горло Эрвина.

Тот навалился ему на спину, и от трения между их телами у Ривая по венам струился жидкий огонь. Пот градом скатывался по коже, пальцы сжимали и комкали простынь, с каждым выдохом из горла вырывался стон. Он хотел убить Эрвина, потом хотел сломать Эрвина, потом он просто хотел Эрвина, Эрвина, Эрвина такого, как сейчас, сверху, внутри, повсюду. Эрвин ткнулся губами ему в шею, и Ривай поднял руку и снова схватил его за волосы.

Другая его рука затряслась под их общим весом и от яростных толчков Эрвина. Ривай сжал зубы и застонал громче, стараясь не рухнуть лицом в матрас. Он задрожал, когда Эрвин убрал одну руку с его бедра и погладил живот. Вскрикнул, когда Эрвин обхватил его член и начал дрочить в одном ритме с движениями бедер. Ривай крепче вцепился ему в волосы, чувствуя, что в любой момент может упасть.

— Ривай, — горячо выдохнул Эрвин ему на ухо. И Ривай крепко зажмурился, кончая, выгнул спину, запрокинул голову Эрвину на плечо. Тот не прекращал вбиваться в него, и Ривай дрожал, трясся всем телом и едва не повалился на кровать. Отпустив волосы Эрвина, он опустил руку, чтобы поддержать себя, и оглянулся через плечо как раз в тот самый момент, когда Эрвин кончил. Ривай мечтал увидеть его таким: губы приоткрыты в беззвучном стоне, щеки пылают, волосы растрепаны, глаза крепко зажмурены.

Эрвин вышел из него и упал на бок. Ривай повалился рядом, все еще дрожа, и Эрвин придвинулся к нему, оставляя между ними как можно меньше пространства. Он обнял Ривая, и тот накрыл его ладонь, переплетая пальцы.

 

***

 

Внутренний двор всегда был пуст после заката. Эрвин стоял в пятне тусклого света, льющегося из ближайшего окна: в обеих руках тренировочные мечи, ноги широко расставлены и большая часть веса на правой ноге. Ривай в такой же стойке замер напротив и внимательно смотрел на темную фигуру Эрвина. Каждая их спарринг-тренировка начиналась именно так. Они стояли друг напротив друга и ждали, пока кто-нибудь сделает первое движение. Обычно это был Ривай, но иногда спарринг начинал Эрвин, и сейчас был как раз тот случай.

Хруст мелкого гравия под сапогами нарушил тишину, когда Эрвин сорвался с места и в развороте полоснул клинком воздух, где еще мгновение назад стоял Ривай. Тот припал на одно колено, кувырнулся Эрвину за спину и ударил. Но Эрвин успел отскочить. Они словно предугадывали движения друг друга. Когда Эрвин делал широкий выпад, Ривай отклонялся, прогибаясь в спине, когда Ривай бросался вперед обманным движением, но потом бил сбоку, Эрвин успевал блокировать удар.

Их сапоги были покрыты толстым слоем пыли. Хриплое отрывистое дыхание Эрвина раздавалось прямо над ухом, потом исчезало. Свет из окна падал на его лицо, блестел в голубых глазах, и через мгновение их снова поглощала тень. Ривай так и не был уверен до конца, атаковали ли они друг друга или просто следовали за каждым движением, подстраиваясь, словно в танце. Они двигались слаженно, в едином ритме, пока Ривай не допустил ошибку, и Эрвин, поднырнув под его рукой, не выбил землю у него из-под ног.

Ривай упал на спину, и Эрвин тут же придавил коленом его грудь — не сильно, лишь настолько, чтобы не дать ему сразу подняться — и подвел острие меча ему под подбородок.

Их окутывала ночная тишина, в которой было слышно лишь их тяжелое дыхание.

— Тридцать две минуты, — сказал Эрвин, и Ривай вздохнул, закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, открывая горло.

 

***

 

Ривай стоял, прислонившись к столу Эрвина и держа за ободок чашку с чаем, когда услышал новости. Когда в дверь постучал один из рядовых и, не дожидаясь ответа, ворвался внутрь и отчаянно выпалил, что титаны прорвались через стену Мария.

Эрвин резко встал. Глаза его были широко распахнуты, рот приоткрыт, и Ривай понял, что никогда не забудет этот момент: когда он увидел страх в глазах Эрвина, когда каменное спокойствие слетело с него в один миг.

 

***

 

Перед отправлением Ривай встретил Эрвина у двери в его комнату. Его спокойствие вернулось, взгляд был жестким, губы плотно сжаты, на лбу отчетливо были видны морщины. Весь собранный и невозмутимый, Эрвин приподнял голову Ривая и встретил его губы поцелуем. Собранный и невозмутимый, но его пальцы дрожали у Ривая на подбородке. Собранный и невозмутимый, но его губы прижимались к губам Ривая, предавая срочность, о которой знали они оба, ведь теперь они действительно были на войне.

Ривай медленно выдохнул, когда Эрвин прервал поцелуй, но их губы все еще были близко. Потом Ривай отступил, и Эрвин развернулся и пошел по коридору к лестнице, а дальше к конюшням, где ожидали готовые выступать солдаты. И Ривай, как всегда, неотступно следовал за ним.


End file.
